This invention relates generally to an improved device for catching drips from the spout of a dispensing reservoir for liquids such as coffee, which device removably attaches to the pipe which conveys fluid to a spout, to include reservoirs having the spout protected by a band affixed around it, and suspends a basin below the outlet of the spout, which basin may be provided with a removable absorbent pad, and integrally contains a means to align the device directly beneath the spout.
There have been previous attempts to solve the problem of drips from the spout of a dispensing reservoir which stain table linen upon which the reservoir is resting or even creating a slipping hazard where the drips collect on the floor below the counter upon which the reservoir is resting. Prior art has included basins affixed to plates upon which the reservoir is placed, such as Leatheran et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,995 and Gribble et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,979 B2, or basins to be suspended from the neck of the spout of the reservoir, such as Jordon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,011, and Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,138 which rely upon the side of the table or counter upon which the reservoir rests to align the basin with the outlet of the spout. Another means known to align a basin below the spout is mechanical attachment of the top of the basin to the neck of the spout by engagement of ribs in the spout, such as Konar, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,781 B1, or physically clamping the top of the basin to the neck of the spout, such as Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,284. Kach, U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,778 B2 discloses a “self-leveling” drip catcher which tries to solve the alignment problem by off-setting the center of gravity to the rear of the vertical axis of the basin. Further overly complex attempts to solve the problem are disclosed in Boussemart U.S. Patent Application No. 20070209521 and Cahen, U.S. Patent Application No. 20070000944.
The limitations of the prior art are: 1. None are removably attachable to the neck of a spout which is protected by a band encircling the spout, which is done to protect the spout from damage when the reservoir is being transported or from incidental impact when in use. 2. None are short enough to function with dispensing reservoirs, such as those currently in use by Starbucks and other major franchises. 3. None are provided with a removable absorbent pad which allows emptying of the basin without removing it from the neck of the reservoir. 4. None are designed to be inexpensively manufactured in two parts, the neck and the basin, with the ability to adjust the height of the device to accommodate different dispensing reservoirs. 5. None are provided with an integral means to align the basin with the outlet of the spout.
It is an object of this invention to provide a basin and means for removably suspending it from the neck of a spout of any dispensing reservoir and an integral means for aligning the basin directly below the outlet of the spout. It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable absorbent pad within the basin so that accumulated fluid can be removed from the basin without the need to detach the basin from the reservoir. It is a further object of this invention to provide for inexpensive manufacture of the device in two parts, the hook neck extension, which engages the spout pipe and is adjustable in length at its attachment point to the basin, and the basin.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, the specification and the claims.